The she wolf
by Amanda Southgate
Summary: The story takes place in Konohagagure it tells the story of Kakashi's daughter, who is a jinchuuriki. After 17 years, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi (who is not dead) and Kakashi bring her back from fire village to the leaf, for dangerous men are after her and her bijuu, the twelve tail wolf. I'm from Brazil and watched the show in Portuguese so if u find mistakes, let me know :)
1. Chapter 1

**I**

"It's been years that we don't go together in a mission, Kakashi sensei!" Sakura smiled at them. In fact, the last time the four of them got together was to try to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru's claws, and they were, obviously, unsuccessful, for Sasuke was, by the time, blind for his need of revenge against his brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"Hmpf" Sasuke muttered "And even though it's been years, it feels like the first time ever. Except, only, if you miss that weak awkward Sai boy you tried to replace me with."

"Hey! Don't talk about Sai like that! He is a nice guy behind that tiny mini tank top he wears!" shouted Naruto. "Ok, he was a secret agent and ok, he is now hanging out with that annoying Ino, but who cares? He is a nice guy, that Sai boy!"

"Yes, but only behind that tiny mini tank top" laughed Kakashi "You said yourself that you thought he was a girl the first time you saw him, Naruto"

They jumped from branch to branch of the forest's tall trees. Jump by jump, they got further and further from Konoha, uncertain about their destiny, except for Kakashi, who was the only one who knew where they were going to.

Kakashi didn't give them many explanations or details about this mission. He only said he needed them three and that another ninja would meet them halfway. He also said they were heading to Fire village, and little they knew about this fire village, only that there was the home of the Geisha tradition. Women in fire village were known for their appealing beauty: soft skins, bright hair, sweet voices and delicate moves that would hide powerful and dangerous ninjas under their makeup and robes. Fire village was one of the most distant lands, they had ever been to.

"Kakashi, what are we looking for at this village?" questioned Sasuke, yet, there was no answer from Kakashi. Seconds later, he tried again "Something was stolen, someone was killed?" and yet, only silence, what made him a little stressed "Oh, please, Kakashi! You can't just make a surprise out of everything! We need to know what expects us out there!"

"That's true Kakashi sensei! You didn't say anything about the mission! What if we are about to be attacked?" said Naruto in a high tone of voice.

Kakashi took a deep breath and said "We are going to bring a girl from that village to Konoha with us." his voice sounded said and blue. The forest grew darker and darker, more and more distant, darker and darker, as the chill wind announced the twilight and the beginning of the night. The group stopped by a glade in the forest. It was almost dark, the moon could be seen along with the stars and they could hear the waters of a river running somewhere at east.

"We are camping here today. Tomorrow we shall arrive at our destiny around lunch time. We need fire. I can be watching and then we can take turns. Sasuke and I will organize everything here for us. Naruto and Sakura can find us wood and maybe some fish from the river."

The two nodded and left. As they walked among the leaves, and broken branches and green grass, without saying a word, they rejoiced each other's company. When they got to the river, they could feel the night's wind running against their skin. Finally, Naruto broke the silence. "They'd better light up that fire, because I don't wanna be soaking wet this night."

"They are great ninja, Naruto-kun. And Kakashi is our Hokage-sama. Do you really believe that they won't be able to light up fire for us?" she said taking her sandals off. But the reality was that she was feeling cold too.

"Wait a minute!" said Naruto making a hands position "Shadow clone jutsu!" with a puff of smoke, another Naruto popped out in front of them, and he then led to the river. As he was going, he could be heard saying 'why don't those two lazy go there instead of me? I'm too handsome to be doing this!'

"Brilliant!" said Sakura. '"Oh, Naruto-kun... Sometimes I forget how much you grew as a ninja and as a man! I still look at you as if you were that hyperactive boy, totally clueless about the world round you..."

Naruto smiled "I am still hyperactive."

"Clueless, but you've got Hinata" Sakura said full of malice. Naruto pretended he didn't hear, but he did. "Oh, Naruto-kun! I am your friend! We have been friends for years, why don't you just confirm what everyone knows already?"

"Because you won't confirm that you have been sleeping with Sasuke, will you?" he snapped back. Sakura blushed and Naruto laughed "Maybe he is closer to me than you are, and maybe this is why he told me that you two have been seeing each other."

Sakura pretended she was not shy about that and said "Yes, Naruto. We are together. And Ino is now with Sai, and Shikamaru with Temari... Apparently everyone is a couple now! Isn't it scary?"

"The more people having sex, the best environment we will have. That's what I say." Naruto said. "Only Kakashi seems to be fine on his own..."

"Yes, maybe he is ugly under the mask" Sakura wondered. "That is why he never got anyone."

"You never heard me saying 'never got anyone'. Do you actually believe he was single all this time? That he never had someone, at least to have some fun?"

"He doesn't look like the 'one night stand' kind, Naruto."

"It also doesn't mean he never had anyone..."

"What are you hiding, Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously, as Naruto whistled only to annoy her "Oh, Naruto! We're a team! Whatever you know, I want to know too!" But Naruto kept on whistling. Sakura jumped on him, torching his arm on hid back "NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU'D BETTER OPEN THIS BIG MOUTH OF YOURS AND SHARE WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"OUCH! LET GO OF ME! I'MMA TELL YOU!" so he stood up from the floor shaking his arm "God, Sakura! It hurts!"

"Speak up!" ordered Sakura impatiently.

"Okay. I know that Kakashi was in love with a fair lady from a very important clan of Konoha, but the family had promised her to another person, so they ran away from Konoha to live their love, but she ended up killed."

"Ran away? Ah Naruto-kun... It doesn't sound like something Kakashi would do... It is too reckless..."

"We all were teenagers once, right?" Naruto replied "Also, it is just a gossip. We would never know what the truth is."


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Naruto had the feeling he was being watched, but he was so sleepy and so lazy because he ate too much food the previous night that he didn't move. _'Let Sasuke hold this one is there is any danger'_. He only woke when the first ray of sun shone on his eyes, and he opened them to meet the shape of a body that looked so much like Sasuke, but older, with much longer hair and constant Sharingan eyes. Itachi Uchiha never wore the Akatsuki uniform again after his objective was finally revealed: the _hero-under-the-mask_ of Konoha, who destroyed his own clan to protect a whole village of the old Uchiha's ambition, who also worked for so many years as a spy inside the very own Akatsuki, putting his own life under the risk. Now, that black uniform was replaced by much lighter black cardigan with the Uchiha's symbol on the back, black pants and a white long sleeved shirt. "Good morning!" He greeted Naruto.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S... IT'S..." shouted Sakura, with her green eyes opened wide and shaking from head to toe. "IT'S..."

"Brother-in-law?" suggested Naruto with a mean smile. Sakura blushed so much she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Ah, so you are Sakura Haruno. I believe we met before, but you weren't' Sasuke's girlfriend at the time" he said in a smile. After that phrase, affirming that Sakura was his girlfriend, all eyes laid on Sasuke. All of them waited for Sasuke's fast reply, something like ' _she is not my girlfriend_ ' but instead, there was only a silent smile. Even Naruto was surprised. Sakura was about to faint, in a mix of emotions that couldn't be put in words. 'If he didn't say anything, it is because _I am_. _I am_ his girlfriend.'

"Is everybody ready?" Kakashi interrupted "Are you guys still waking up? Seriously?"

Sakura jumped off her sleeping bag and, a little bit clumsy, started to get ready. Naruto, on the other hand, laid back down, opening his mouth in a bug yawn "Call me in five..."

"Stop being a lazy pig, Naruto..." Sasuke grumbled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LAZY PIG, YOU LAZY PIG? SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"It seems that someone needs to see Hinata as soon as possible..." Sasuke said maliciously.

Naruto pretended not to listen and started getting ready to leave. "So, why do you need four going with you to bring this girl, Kakashi sensei?"

Itachi interrupted, with a surprise tone on his voice "Didn't you tell them, Kakashi?"

"Tell us what?" questioned Sasuke abruptly "What is that, Kakashi?"

Kakashi took a deep breath, seeming not to care much about their curiosity "It all will be explained when time comes. For now, you need to know that we are not the only ones going after her and if she ends in somebody else's hands..."

"Don't talk about her as if she was that weak, Kakashi. You don't know her" said Itachi "also, I am sure she was very well trained by her sensei" he said in a smile.

"Even though, if it happens, and only if, we will have bigger troubles..."

"Why would we have trouble if she is a 'whatever girl' from Fire village, which is miles and miles away from Konoha?" asked Naruto.

Itachi looked at him, with his Sharingan eyes shining like rubies "She is everything, but a 'whatever girl.'"

"Do you know her?" asked Sasuke. Kakashi glanced at Itachi, who said nothing else.

As they arrived at fire village, from far they could smell the sweet scent of cherry. It was mid-autumn, and the yellowish leaves garnished the floor. The entrance must be a heavenly view in summer, thought Naruto. The majestic entrance was made of a very tall wood gate, carved with the fire symbol. It opened to a cozy village, with Asian like houses with red rooves and big windows. There were common grocery stores and geisha and geisha-like women. In fact, their beauty was astonishing: their gloomy pale skins, the bright hair were hypnotizing, but there was more about those women. The way they dressed, the way they talked, the way they smiled and looked at people... All about them would remind of a porcelain China doll. It was almost impossible to remember that, among all those women, there were many dangerous ninja.

"How can you tell who is a ninja and who is just a geisha?" asked Sakura.

"They have a brooch with the village symbol on their robes, like there is the headband in so many other villages..." Kakashi replied.

"And where can we find this girl?" asked Naruto.

"She lives a little bit apart from the city, but we are close."

They went on their way admiring the beauty around them, when Naruto saw a Lamen house.

"OH, OH, KAKASHI SENSEI, CAN WE HAVE SOME, PLEASE?"

Kakashi even thought about saying no, for he wanted to find her as fast as possible, but he was also hungry. Itachi, on the other hand, had yes on couple of strangers nearby.

"Maybe you could reveal a little bit more of the mission, sensei" Sakura suggested as she finished her lamen.

"Very well" he started "we are not the only ones after her for several reasons. People who are after her are in this hunt because she is a jinchuuriki, just like you Naruto."

Naruto stopped his lamen "I know jinchuurikis are not common, but there are others around. What makes her so extraordinary?"

"In fact, it is a very shallow reason, if you ignore the fact that she can control and communicate with the beast inside of her. She domesticated the beast." he finished.

"So, whoever is behind her, they don't just want the beast's chakra... They want to learn how to do it so they can do it too" Sasuke added.

"And to do that, they'll enslave her, torture her..." Kakashi said.

"Why do you care if she is enslaved? She is not even from the leaf" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but he got Itachi glancing at him. "Maybe this is not the most appropriated place to discuss the mission" Itachi said in a cold tone of voice. Nearby, the three men Itachi observed were now leaving the lamen house, with visible kunais on their hands.

"Why would people enter a lamen house with kunais?" Naruto questioned.

"For the same reason you did." Sasuke answered putting his hand on Naruto's bag and pulling out his kunais. "They're after this girl too."

They left the lamen house, already running to their final destiny. About fifteen minutes from the city, they entered a forest, called the "narrow path forest."

"It's called like this because there are several narrow paths, but only one leads to the exit. All the other ones get the visitors in the forest forever." Itachi said.

"What do you mean with 'narrow paths'?" Naruto asked.

"See it yourself" Itachi replied pointing forward. In front of them, the forest opened in seven dark paths, and although it was noon, they were dark as the night. "There is a powerful jutsu to get the visitors confounded. Each one of the wrong paths leads people to the most horrible death in six different ways. It is said that there are monsters who eat people in one single bite, paths that bring your worst fear to life in front of your eyes, driving you mad…"

"All of this to protect this girl? Does she live here in this awful place?" Sakura sounded surprised "Doesn't she have parents? People to be there for her, I don't know… Doesn't this place look too bad for a girl to be alone?"

Kakashi seemed to be deeply hurt although he agreed. "In fact, it is a bad place for a young girl…"

"How old is she?" Sasuke asked.

"She turned seventeen last April." Itachi replied.

"Did she live here alone for seventeen years? Oh my, who would leave a girl alone here for so long?" Sakura was completely shocked.

"She is a jinchuuriki, Sakura. This is how we are treated. Apart from society." Naruto said.

Kakashi took a deep breath "She has lived here since birth, but she was not left alone. There was someone who would take care of her…"

"Who was this person?" Sakura asked.

"Hatsuko Nitta" Kakashi replied.

"HATSUKO? Wasn't she the most powerful geisha ninja of the whole Asia?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes, she was. Hatsuko was from the Nitta okiya. This okiya is specialized in training geisha into ninja. It is the principal okyia of the fire village, and Hatsuko was the owner of it." Kakashi explained.

"So… Which path do we get?" Sasuke asked.

"The one with the _Okami,_ the Japanese symbol for wolf" Itachi said.

Each path was surrounded with trees. They started to analyze and look for the hidden okami on the trees, rocks, anywhere by the entrances.

"I found it" Sakura exclaimed. On the fifth path, on the bottom of the three, there was a carved okami "This is the path."

Suddenly, some noise could be heard "And we thank you very, very much for finding it for us!" said a man's voice. The three men from the lamen house were hiding at the forest, waiting for them to appear. They had the sound village headband, the village of Orochimaru. One was tall, with long brown hair. One was very short with thick eyebrows and black hair. The third one was pale was a dead person, with white lips and white hair.

"Now we know who is after her. How did he find her out?" Itachi asked, calmly.

"Oh, old Itachi. You know very well that Akatsuki's plans were never a secret for Orochimaru. It was not hard for him to acknowledge the existence of someone of her kind" said pale man.

"That's enough, we do not have time for this. Our prey expects us!" said short man "Let's have them done!"

In a blink of an eye, the dark mark grew on their bodies. Each one of them became enormous monsters, ready to attack. But before any of the five Konoha ninjas could make a hand position, a shadow flew by them, bringing with it a wind warm like fire. Around them, a blue chakra dome grew. A whisper could be heard, saying ' _hakkeshou gutten_ '. Suddenly, a shadow was attacking the men, throwing them inside the wrong paths. When their screams finally ceased, the shadow landed on a tree branch.

"Did we get here earlier than expected?" Kakashi said, putting his hand on his nape.

"I would say right in time. I just wasn't expecting more visitors. Who are those?" said a sweet female voice.

"They followed us from the city. I believe they were the only coming, for now." Kakashi concluded.

The shadow jumped down to meet them. A young lady stood before them: long straight dark purple hair with a single gray streak under the right part of her hair. A very delicate body, in beautiful proportions, white as the moon, dressed in shorts, a black underbust corset and a white tank top. On her face, the most angelical design: rosy puffy lips, pale skin and deep light purple eyes.

"Hi, Yumi" said Kakashi.

"Hi, dad" the girl say in a smile "Hi, Itachi sensei", she said bowing down in reverence.

"DAD?" exclaimed Sakura to Kakashi.

"SENSEI?" exclaimed Sasuke to Itachi.

"HOW COME YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING, KAKASHI SENSEI?" shouted Naruto.

"You never said about me, dad?" she looked disappointed.

"It is not like I never told anyone about you…" Kakashi started, but he was interrupted by Itachi:

"You never said anything about her." He said coldly.

"I won't be questioned about it by anyone, am I being clear?" Kakashi said impatiently. "I had my reasons, you know it Itachi. And I hope you know too, Yumi…" to talk to her, his voice grew softer and gentle.

Yumi breathed in and out, keeping her eyes down "I do, dad. And these are…?"

"Oh, true… They are Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi presented.

"How you doin'?" Naruto said giving her the hand. With a giggle, she put her hands together and made a small reverence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." After the courtesy she continued "I hope you don't feel offended for not shaking hands with you, but I was raised in the geisha habits and I still stick to it." She sounded and, in fact was, incredibly polite and charming; in an almost bewitching way "I believe you must be hungry. It is a long journey from the leaf to the fire. Would you follow me?"

She walked in silent steps, she moved graciously through the woods, everything about her seemed to be inviting, and it was easy to forget that she was the one to defeat and two seconds Orochimaru's men, easily as blowing a candle.

She led them through the okami's way, and as they entered, the sun light shone back, remembering them that it was still day. The path was narrow indeed; they had to walk in line, one in front of the other. Sasuke kept his kunai on his hands and Naruto opened his pocket to get his shuriken when she said. "This path, as the others, also has many traps, but I am with you and no danger shall come to any of you. You don't need your weapons here."

"How will we know that those men aren't going to escape the paths you pushed them into?" Sasuke questioned.

She giggled "Dead men can't walk."

"What do you mean? We heard them shouting. They were alive." Sakura replied.

"They were already dead before I threw their bodies into the path. You only heard the echoes of their screams." Yumi said it so calmly, as if she was greeting them ' _good morning_.' Naruto swallowed hard, and Itachi giggled silently.

She led them to her house: a small cottage in the glade, simple and clean. They entered to meet very small rooms: the living room divided with the dining room, a kitchen a bedroom hidden by a door. The smell of rice and vegetables came on the air as they arrived. "Please, have a seat. I will bring you the lunch."

As they sat, everyone at the table stared at Kakashi, waiting for answers.

"What?" Kakashi said when he noticed he was being observed.

"You don't actually think we are going to be here pretending nothing of it had happened… We need to know what is going on!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi rolled his eyes "There you come again with this…"

"They deserve to know, Kakashi-san" Itachi said "I will leave for a minute. I need to talk to her."

As Itachi left, all eyes went back to Kakashi, who understood he was defeated. "Very well, I will tell you everything. But for that, we need to go back seventeen years in the past."


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

"By then" Kakashi started "ninjas from different countries were worried with an old beast that had been woken, _the twelve tail white wolf_. This monster was destroying whole neighborhoods, always looking after high level clans, killing everyone, but especially, drinking all the blood from the body to extract chakra.

"It seems that the beast goes especially for old clans, with high level of chakra." Hyuuga Elder said. He was father of three children, although you all only heard of two: Hiashi and Hizashi, fathers of Hinata and Neji. What you don't know is that he had a young daughter Hemi. "And it is leading to Konoha…" he seemed worried, with many reason to be.

"Our family is now the eldest family, since the Uchihas are gone… We need protection." Hiashi said.

"We could use a jutsu to create another jinchuuriki… We already have Naruto Uzumaki…" I suggested.

"You know this is not how it works, Kakashi-san. We no longer have Minato to seal the demon inside a baby. Also, both parents need to authorize it to happen. Who would give the very own child to such a destiny?" the third Hokage, for Sarutobi was still alive by the time. "And we are here talking of a twelve tail beast… It more than what was locked inside Naruto… We would need an extraordinary strong ninja to do so…"

"Excuse me, father…" a female voice interrupted. The woman had a tray with hot tea in her hands.

"Come in, Hemi."

That was not the first time I had seen her. Hemi was a vision from the gods: all the delicate body, the long purple hair and the innocent Hyuuga eyes… I had been in live with her for so long, although I always knew I would never have a chance. Her clan was very closed and I knew Elder Hyuuga would never allow any kind of approach.

"Hemi Hyuuga!" the third Hokage said "It is impressive to see how you grew up into such a beautiful woman!"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" she said with a reverence and blushing.

"I believe that soon old Hyuuga will need to look after a good husband, won't you?" the Hokage said smiling.

"Maybe, Sarutobi-san. Still, in my eyes, Hemi is a child." He said.

"I am not in a hurry to have a husband, Hokage-sama" she said, pouring tea for us. Unfortunately, I moved my cup, and she dropped a little bit of tea on the table. When she was about to cover it with a napkin, our hands touched, and for the first time, my eyes met hers. I felt like I was locked in a jutsu, but I was not: I was locked into those sweet eyes of hers. "I am… I am sorry, Kakashi-san." She said quickly, taking her hands for herself. "Excuse me, father."

"You can go." Elder Hyuuga permitted.

When we left the Hyuuga's house, Sarutobi-sama came to me: "A funny thing, love is… It might awake even with an accidental tea dropping on the table."

"Sorry, Hokage-sama?" I tried to disguise.

"You cannot fool me, Kakashi Hatake. Even an old man like me can see things when they happen in front of my eyes. But be careful. Hyuuga is very conservative and Hemi is his little jewel. Don't be silly to think he will allow anything that easily…"

"Hokage-sama, I am sorry, but I know where my place is. Hyuuga would never allow even if I asked him."

Some days later, Elder Hyuuga invited me in. "My young Hemi needs a better training, and as I've been too busy lately, I thought that you would like to help me being her sensei."

I felt something burning in my stomach. You cannot simply say no to a Hyuuga, yet, I could not simply accept. "It is an honor to be offered such a job, Hyuuga-san, but I wonder if one of your sons wouldn't be better to develop her abilities…"

"In fact, Kakashi-san, I would have thought of them first. But as you know, we all are worried with the beast, what includes Hiashi and Hizashi…"

"Well, under the circumstances, I gladly accept the job, Hyuuga-san."

Our first date was actually our first training day. I took her to the same place I took you three, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura to do the same training.

I was waiting for her, wondering if she would come with that perfume, with her hair loose or not, daydreaming about the vision of her. And when she finally arrived, I needed some seconds to find words.

"Good morning, Kakashi sensei!" she greeted me. She had her hair in a ponytail, what made her eyes even brighter.

"Good morning, Hemi! Well, your father told me you needed training and… well… He asked me to…" I was missing the words while looking at her. I tried to look down to my feet, but her perfume invaded my lungs, and I couldn't think about anything else, only how much I wanted her. "He asked me to help you with your training because your brothers cannot…" I kept my eyes down, but I heard her feet walking towards me. So she gently touched my chin to lift my head up and look at her.

"And here you are, Kakashi sensei." She said. _She is too close_ …

"Well… To begin, your first task is to take these bells from my hands" I said showing her the bells and giving three steps backwards. I bumped on a tree behind me and she laughed discreetly.

"Just take them from your hands, sensei?" she asked.

"Yes, you can use whatever you want to attack."

"Whatever I want?" she asked again giving a step forward.

"No matter how deadly." I laughed.

"Alright!" She giggled.

She simply walked towards me, silently, unafraid. I was petrified, as I felt the heat of her body coming closer. She was centimeters from me and I felt her hands on my arms, her body pressing mine, as her hands ran down my skin to find my hands. "Aren't you going to run?" she whispered at my ear.

"Aren't you going to attack?" I whispered back.

Then I felt the bells falling from my hands, yet, I couldn't move to hold them. "I am attacking." She said, taking them from my hands and shaking them "I made my move, sensei. It's your turn." She whispered, caressing my nape.

In an impulse, I let my hands hold her tiny wait and bring her body even closer to mine. "This is madness…"

"Put your mask down" she asked. Her hands helped mine in this task, and as the mask fell down, our lips matched each other.

I was consumed by her. Everything I did from that day on was for _her_. I loved _he_ r. I needed _her_.

"You never needed training, did you?" I asked her one day.

"Not really, no." she laughed. "The thing is that I needed you. I've been observing you for a long, long time Kakashi-chan…"

The year that we were together was the happiest year of my life, and soon she found out a pregnancy. That was reason of happiness, for her father would never allow his daughter to be single mother. And then, the horror started to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

"I personally met Hyuuga to tell him of my intentions with his daughter, and on that day I met the arrogance of men.

"I do not accept this. I would take my name from yours if I could. This is a disgrace to our family's name. You do not need my blessing. You are no longer my daughter. Take your things and leave. I don't ever want to see you again. Not you and not your child." With this statement, Hemi left the Hyuuga's clan house.

She was obviously very well welcomed in my house and we got married in a closed ceremony. As the pregnancy went on, so the beast got closer and closer to Konoha, and that made us all terrified.

"We need to find a way to defeat it. It has to be stopped!" exclaimed the third Hokage in one of the meeting in my house. On that day, Elder Hyuuga was present as well, as you see; his family was the most interested, for they would be the first to be killed.

"I defend that a jinchuuriki is the only way to get over this situation. There is no other way."

"Excuse me, Kakashi-chan. I brought tea." Hemi said, entering the room. "Nice to see you, Hokage-sama!" she said in a smile "Nice to see you, Hyuuga-san." With that greeting, she showed her father how deeply upset she was with him, and that hurt old Hyuuga.

"Nice to see you, musume… It's been months that you don't visit your otosan…" he said. He missed her, it was clear, and he regretted putting her out the way he did. To call her musume (daughter) and himself otosan, that meant a lot for and old proud man. But he forgot that the Hyuuga's pride ran on her veins too.

"I no longer have a dad, Hyuuga-san. You must be misunderstanding me for someone else." She said coldly.

"Musume… Hemi…"

"You see, my father died the day I decided to live freely, for he could not love me enough to give me freedom and to love me or my baby as much as one day I loved him. But the tea I bring is hot and sweet. And this is all that matters for you now. Excuse me, husband." She said leaving.

On that night, I asked her if she wanted to talk, and all she said was 'there is nothing to be discussed about it, Kakashi-chan. All that matters is that our baby is growing stronger day by day.' She never said how disappointed she was, how hurt she was. Hemi was incredibly strong.

So strong that the night the beast finally got to our village, she saved us all from the attack.

The beast invaded and destroyed a great part of the clan Hyuuga's houses, hunting Elder Hyuuga. It was a matter of minutes until it finally found him. I was there, along with many ninjas and the Hokage himself.

"YOU FOOLS THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" laughed the beast "I WILL EAT EACH ONE OF YOU AND DRINK YOUR BLOOD AFTER I HAVE FINISHED OLD HYUUGA MAN! I HAVE BEEN CRAZY TO TASTE THE HYUUGA'S POWER!"

The monster was huge: a gigantic wolf that shone in the dark night as a star, with its twelve tails wagging behind it. Its scary yellow eyes stared at us all, as if from our smell it could tell our clans and the amount of chakra in our bodies. It had the Hyuuga's family wrapped around its tails and when the beast was about to devour Elder Hyuuga, she appeared. Behind Hemi, an enormous hooded figure with a sword on his mouth and arms opened. One hand of the creature grabbed the wolf' snout and closed it. Its long cape waved with the wind and in front of it, there she was. Hemi learned the Dead seal consuming Jutsu and was using it to save her father.

I could not believe my eyes. Tears ran and washed my face. I knew what that meant. I knew what she was doing. She wanted to close the monster on the baby. She wanted to make a jinchuuriki herself. "HEMI! HEMI STOP IT! HEMI PLEASE DON'T!" I shouted with all my strength, but the third Hokage held my arms. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO!"

"If you go, you will die!" Sarutobi said.

"MAKE HER STOP! MAKE HER STOP! PLEASE SAVE HER!" I begged.

But deep inside I knew there was nothing he could do. She would save the whole village. She would save everyone.

The shinigami behind her dragged the beast inside her belly and the gigantic creature faded as smoke inside my wife's body. I ran to her, I ran to her as faster as I could and there she was, half dead, on the floor, like a fallen angel. Death was over her, she was cold. "What… What did you do? Why, Hemi-chan?" I cried on top of her.

"Kakashi-chan… Take care of her… Don't let anyone hurt her… Do whatever you need to keep her safe… People will come after her… Make her strong… Tell her that I loved her, I dreamt of her and I will protect her, wherever my spirit goes…" she whispered weakly.

"Please, don't leave me… Please, don't…"

"Kakashi-chan… You need to finish the sealing… I am too weak… Please, my husband… Please…" She begged "I loved you, my dear. I love you and I will always do…"

I knew the hands position, I knew the words and I did the sealing. "I love you, Hemi…" Death took the only woman I truly loved from me, and on that same night, life brought me a little angel. When I first had that tiny human being on my hands, I knew that her mother would have been glad to have seen her.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

When Kakashi finished the story, all of them were in shock.

"So… Your daughter is Hinata's cousin?" Sakura was trying to find words but it was hard.

"Yes. A member of the first family, and Hinata's cousin."

"And why did she have to live here alone? Why couldn't she live with you, you were alive!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"It was decided by the consul that two jinchuurikis couldn't live in the same village. In Leaf Village, we already had Naruto…" Kakashi said "So I delivered her to okiya of Hatsuko Nitta. I came to visit her weekly, all these years and made sure she would be well trained, as she was, by Hatsuko at the okiya and by Itachi Uchiha."

"Wait a minute; my brother was a member of Akatsuki by then!"

"At first, he came to me in disguise as another person, and I accepted. Only later I found out that Itachi was actually protecting us all. And I could see the great job he was doing every visit I made. But this is also subject for another conversation. Now you know that I have a daughter, that she is a jinchuuriki and that she is coming back with us."

"And now, sensei?" Sakura asked "What do we do now?"

Kakashi took a deep breath "Yumi might know why we are all here. She is no fool, believe me. She always knew that one day I would bring her with me. Her story was never a secret for her. She knows it all. Now, she comes with us and I intend to present her to the Hyuuga clan. I want her to live there, with us, with them, with her family. Now she is strong enough. And also, she was sent to this place, so far, because it was safe. Now it is not, because she was discovered. Now, she needs to go home."

Itachi was the first to come back from the kitchen with a very serious expression on his face. Yumi came seconds later, bringing them food and putting on the table.

"I truly hope you like it. I never have guests, but I am sure you will enjoy it. I might have a bottle of sake, but I believe you won't have it as you are in a mission..." Yumi said.

"Where did you find sake, may I know?" Kakashi sounded very serious.

"Once you are raised in an okiya, you end up receiving many gifts, otosan. Don't be upset. It is closed." She laughed. They served themselves with shitake, gohan and tare sauce. Everything tasted delightful. "It is said that when people eat and the guests remains in silence, that means the cook made a great job" she smiled.

"It is delicious, Yumi! Thank you for this delicious meal!" Naruto said, what made her laugh.

"You are as funny as otosan told me, Naruto-kun!" she laughed "I am glad you liked it."

"Have you got any news from Nitta's house?" Itachi asked her in a soft voice.

"No, Itachi-sensei. Not after Hatsuko's death" Yumi said.

"Is she dead? The person who raised you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, she is" Yumi said with no expression on her face.

"How did it happen?" Sasuke asked.

"I killed her." Yumi said, and then she bit some gohan. The three of them let the hashis fall on the table and Itachi giggled. "What? You asked."

"But she raised you!" Sasuke finally spoke.

"Yes, but she was an Akatsuki agent. She wanted to kidnap me and send me to i-don't-know-who to do whatever… I never wanted that. Believe me."

"It was a heavy betrayal. Although, I need to congratulate you for how you dealt with the situation. You were brave." Itachi said.

"Thank you, Itachi sensei" she said in a sweet smile. Itachi stared at her the whole time. Wherever she was, there followed his eyes. No one seemed to notice, except for Sakura.

Sakura thought it was not possible to blame on him. Yumi wasn't only extraordinarily pretty, she was also friendly, pleasant to be with and she had this great energy that made people comfortable around her. _It is hard to believe that this girl killed three people on this day and her whole-life nanny_ …

"Musume, Yumi, do you have your things ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Ready for what, otosan?" she asked innocently.

"Today you leave from here and go to Konoha with me. I'm bringing you home." Kakashi said with tears in his eyes.

"Otosan… Are you serious?" she covered her mouth with both hands, crying of joy.

"I am, my daughter. My musume…" Yumi hugged her father in tears "I want my little girl close to me."

"Otosan… Thank you so much! I waited for this my whole life!" she cried "Thank you all! I know the way is hard and far from your homes and even though you came…"

"Ah, it was a pleasure to come and meet you! We are glad to have you in our village! I will make sure you know everything about Konoha!" Sakura sounded happy.

"Yes, it is great to have Kakashi sensei's daughter in our village! You have a cousin called Hinata, who happens to be my girlfriend, what makes us family, so welcome to the family, Yumi!" Naruto announced.

Yumi brought with her two bags, one only for books. " _She is definitely Kakashi-sensei's daughter,_ " Naruto thought. As they traveled back to the leaf, they farewelled Fire village, a sweet land where they would never be at again.

"I will miss it," Yumi started "but at the same time, I am curious about the Leaf village…"

"I am sure you will love it, Yumi! Our people are highly friendly." Sakura explained.

"Yes, there are really nice people there, and the best lamen! You will like to meet people from your clan; they are a bit introspective, but very skilled ninjas. And there are the guys, like Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee… Hey! Maybe you find a boyfriend, uh?"

Itachi breathed heavily, although only Sakura noticed. "Oh, Naruto-kun! Maybe making friends sounds more a appealing than finding a romantic partner…" she tried to change the subject.

"What? Do you really believe that such a pretty girl will have a second of peace in that village? Especially because she is all exotic, with this geisha thing…" Naruto complemented. Itachi decided that he couldn't have a second more of that conversation and jumped faster than the others, who were left behind him.

"I am not really interested in having a boyfriend, Naruto-kun," she said politely "but making friends would be something really cool!"

"Oh, I am sure that you will have many friends in Konoha! You're very friendly and nice to be with, Yumi." Sakura added.

Sakura felt in her heart that she needed to check upon Itachi as soon as she had a chance. His discomfort was very clear for her and that kept her thinking: is it just a wrong sense or there is, in fact, something going on?"

As the journey back was too long, they needed to camp for the night. Sakura kept observing Itachi discretely: his eyes always following Yumi, his ears always listening to the slightest sound of her voice. When they prepared the sleeping bags, Sasuke placed his and Sakura's together, what made Sakura shiver inside of happiness. Yumi placed hers near to a tree. Itachi announced that he would be on guard for the night, and, curiously, he chose the branch above Yumi to watch after their safety. During the night, Sakura could see the sharingan eyes shining in Yumi's direction, as if he was watching her, and her only.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered "are you awake?"

Sasuke nodded in reply.

"Does Itachi-san… Does he have… A girlfriend or something?"

Sasuke stared at her for some seconds before answering "Even if he had, I don't know if he would tell me… I mean, we are close and all… I told him about you, but I don't know if he would have done the same."

"I see… Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes"

"It brought me great joy to know that you do consider me as your girlfriend." Sakura whispered touching his fingers with the tips of hers. Sasuke gave her a silent smile, holding her hand with his and bringing it to his lips to kiss it.

"And it brings me joy the fact that you are my girlfriend, Sakura-chan."

Sakura felt her cheeks burning hot. ' _He said Sakura-chan_ …'


	6. Chapter 6

VI

When morning came, they got back to their trip back. Sakura and Yumi walked some steps behind Kakashi, and behind them followed Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto.

"So, Itachi-kun," Sasuke said "Funny thing that you were part of the Akatsuki and Yumi's sensei."

"Yumi was trained in two different ways. She had her trainings, like you did, in the okiya with Hatsuko Nitta, to become a ninja and with me because of the wolf." Sasuke said. "This beast, differently from Naruto's fox, lives and communicates with her, as an alter ego. It can; in fact, take control of her if evoked, and talk to people. The best is aware of everything she does, feeding from her chakra and from other ninjas' blood, to have more chakra."

"Wait! Which ninja would give her blood?" Naruto asked "YOU DID!" Itachi nodded. "How?"

"Well, as the beast exercises great influence over her, it is still conditioned to the moon changes. Every full moon, the beast's 'influence' increases and Yumi needs to drink a small portion of blood, from powerful clans, to keep the sealing strong and the beast satisfied. I offered her mine since we started our training, but I believe that she found her ways of finding more…" Itachi wondered.

"And when you say the wolf can _'talk'_ , you mean… Actually talk?" Naruto asked.

"Talk using _her_ lips. Move using _her_ body. Her relationship with the wolf inside of her is completely different from yours with Kyuubi," Itachi explained "you needed to learn how to control it because it wanted to be break the seal and bring chaos into the world. Her wolf was, somehow, domesticated, working as her conscious, an inner voice. From the beast's power, she created herself different jutsus."

"She might be powerful as hell…" Naruto wondered.

"And dangerous." Sasuke complemented.

Some steps forward, Kakashi could already see the gates of the leaf village. "We are close to home!" he exclaimed.

"Do you think there will be a big reception, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Reception?" Yumi sounded confused.

"Reception, yes! You are the Hokage-sama daughter! We need to celebrate that you are coming back home!" he pointed.

"I don't think I would feel comfortable with ' _big_ ' receptions. I don't know anyone" she laughed.

"Well… I didn't tell many people that I was going to bring you back. Only one person, to be honest…" Kakashi said calmly.

"Who was that, otosan?"

"A jonin called Might Guy." He answered.

"So we are having a big reception..." Sasuke commented.

And in fact, there were a great number of people waiting for them to regress. Curious eyes watched the Hokage-sama's daughter, with admiration, with fear… But most of them charmed by her beauty and politeness. Yumi welcomed every smile with a brief nod, every "nice to meet you, welcome" with "it's my pleasure, thank you for your kindness." _The years she spent with Hatsuko Nitta were, indeed, well spent_. Kakashi thought.

All other shinobi friends were there too: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, some other jonin like Guy, Iruka and Asuma, all there to warmly greet the group. And then Yumi found her path blocked by an enthisiastic boy with thich eyebrows:

"HI, YUMI-SAN! I AM ROCK LEE AND IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" he exclaimed.

Yumi bowed delicately. "Hi, it's my…"

"OH MY! YOU'RE REALLY BEAUTIFUL!" He said opening his eyes to analyze her.

Yumi blushed. "Than-Thank you, but I'm…"

"Before your arrival I would be crazy about Sakura-san – no offenses though -, but now I can see the light! You, Yumi…" he said walking towards her. Yumi was feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation and gave a step backwards. Itachi watched in hate Rock Lee's declarations about Yumi, Naruto couldn't do another thing but laugh, Sasuke watched the scene thinking 'what an idiot' and Sakura was still petrified, so embarrassing that was.

When Lee made a movement with his arms to try to hold her hands, Yumi quickly dodged and made a hand position, setting a fire line between her and Lee. Unfortunately, Lee was too close to her, and he burned the tips of his fingers. "I am sorry" she started, looking confused "Just… not so close." She said, passing by him.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Lee let their mouths open into an 'o'. "Holy shit!" Naruto said slowly "Did she just try to put bushy brows on fire?"

"I feel like she was just setting a limit. With fire" Sasuke sounded impressed. "What else to expect from someone trained by Itachi?"

""Well, I will tell you what: this girl had just gotten me. From this day on, I will respect her as much as I respect Kakashi sensei."

Yumi followed Kakashi to the Hokage's residence. "Tomorrow we are going to visit the Hyuga's clan. I want them to meet you." He seemed to be smiling.

"As you wish, otosan."

"You can pick whatever room you want to have, Yumi dear."

"I can help you with your luggage." Itachi said, taking the two bags.

"There is no need, Itachi-sensei, thank you." She replied quickly.

"I insist." He added.

Without saying a word, Yumi excused herself, being followed by Itachi. Sakura left the rest of the group to use the toilet upstairs. As she was leaving, she heard some conversation noise, and hid behind the bathroom's door to listen. As it seemed, Yumi chose a small and cozy room with a big window to the village and Itachi was right behind her, looking deeply hurt.

"For how long are you going to avoid me, Yumi-chan?"

"Don't call me like that." Yumi whispered.

" _Yumi_ …" he said caressing her long hair. From behind, he approached and kissed her neck. "You are killing me little by little."

"It can't be." Yumi sounded decided.

"You know my reasons to have said that. You know I am not totally wrong." He tried to explain. " _I want you safe_."

"But not around." She pointed sounding angry.

"Forgive me, Yumi. I never wanted you to think that I didn't want you near. I do." Itachi said. " _You are my weakness_." He whispered, still caressing her hair. "People will come after you. Konoha is not like the woods, we cannot simply put a genjutsu all over the city to protect you."

"That is why you trained me for." She replied. "That is why Katsuko Nitta trained me."

"You are right. You were well trained. I am sorry, Yumi." He apologized.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Itachi-sensei." She said coldly.

" _Sensei_ …" he laughed. "You taught me so much more."

"Did I?" she said turning around to face him. With a single look, she disarmed Itachi Uchiha, the most powerful ninja alive in Konoha. He didn't only look back at her, he was hypnotized. If he was attacked by anyone, even the youngest and most unskilled genin, he would die. Itachi lost his balance and fell sitting on her bed, as she approached him, bringing his face closer to hers, forcing him to look at her. "What did I ever teach you, Itachi? Tell me. If you say it right now, you will change everything. _Everything."_ She whispered at his ears, as her hands caressed his face softly. Her right hand ran over his body stopping by his member, pressing it over his trousers, and he moaned softly, holding his breath.

His hands held her waist and their lips were about to meet. But then, the words popped in his mouth: "I can't." He whispered back, as if his words were destroying him inside.

At this moment, Yumi's hands grabbed his neck, her nails grew three times longer and got thick as claws. All over Yumi's body a very thin white aura grew. A voice spoke, and although it came from her lips, it sounded arrogant, powerful and dangerous in a way sweet Yumi could never sound. " _You are a coward, Itachi Uchiha. This is why you lost her. This is you lost us. She will never be yours again_." It said.

Sakura was terrified; covering her mouth with her hands, while she watched Yumi digging the now claws on Itachi's arm and licking the blood afterwards. She thought it was the moment to invade the room and stop her, put Yumi jumped away from him, as the white blanket vanished in the air. Yumi fell backwards, holding her knees in a fetal position. Itachi carefully stoop from the bed, breathing heavily and knelt beside her. He touched her and she shivered. "Yumi… You don't have to listen to the wolf…"

"Go away, Itachi-sensei." She whispered weakly. And so he did. He left the room as if he was leaving a piece of him behind. Sakura kept those events in secret, but after that, she felt ardently in her heart that she needed to talk to Itachi Uchiha.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

On the next day, Kakashi dressed his Hokage clock and followed with Naruto and his daughter to the old Hyuga's clan compound.

"You _do_ have the Hyuga's eyes and hairstyle, except for the gray streak." Naruto pointed. "These guys are very introspective, if you wanna know my opinion… And they don't have any sense of humor too…"

Yumi had her waist-length hair loose, waving graciously with the wind. She listened to everything Naruto had to say with great curiosity. "I don't know Naruto-kun… I think they won't like me at first."

"Yumi, I can tell you: you're wrong. You're absolutely adorable. How would anyone be able of not liking you?" He calmed her down. " _Besides_ " he whispered " _fuck this clan if they don't like you. You don't need them. You don't need to be a Hyuga, you are a Hatake, the Hokage-sama's daughter, uh? How 'bout that_?"

When they arrived at the Hyuga's compound, Yumi was told to wait outside the room, which she did. Kakashi and Naruto entered the room and there they met Elder Hyuga, Hiashi, Hinata and her cousin Neji. They all sat around Elder Hyuga, Hiashi and Hinata at his right and Neji at his left.

"Kakashi Hatake." The old man said. "I've heard rumors around the village…"

"Hyuga-san, Hiashi-san, Neji, Hinata" Kakashi greeted "Although I am here dressed as the Hokage, I am not visiting you in this position. I come as an old family member."

"I see. So there rumors that my daughter's baby survived are real?" he concluded patiently. "How could that be possible though?"

"She sealed the wolf inside the baby in her belly."

"A jinchuuriki." Hyuga-san followed. "How has it survived for seventeen years?"

"She was trained by two different senseis in fire village where she was hidden, Hatusko Nitta and Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi Uchiha?" Neji sounded surprised.

"I had previous knowledge of the whole Uchiha's situation. Besides, at the time, he was disguised as someone else."

"And why would the jinchuuriki need two different senseis?" Hyuga asked.

"She is not ordinary. She domesticated it and it obeys her. She is a powerful ninja." Kakashi said proudly.

"And I couldn't expect less from a Hatake. Now, what do I and my clan have to do with her?" Hyuga sounded arrogant, as only the eldest man of a nobble clan could sound.

"She is your granddaughter, child of the daughter who gave her life for you and your clan, even after you disinherited her." Kakashi replied with his fists trembling.

"That doesn't make her one of us." He said solemnly. "She is a jinchuuriki; she has a beast inside of her."

"She has a blood right. You can't deny it to her. She might have questions about her ancestors. You cannot deny it to her." Kakashi said, serious and dangerously.

Hyuga-san took a deep breath. "Let the girl in." he said.

The door opened and Yumi graciously walked in the room. Her hands in front of her body, her eyes down, but the head straight. She knelt in front of them and positioned her hands in front of her body. "Look up." Old Hyuga ordered.

Yumi straighted up her head facing Hyuga fearless. Her delicate traces were calm as a summer breeze, and her light purple eyes shone in front of the Hyuga master. Neji felt his legs trembling and opened his eyes open wide. ' _She is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen'_ , he thought. "She does have the traditional traces of our clan." He told Kakashi. "Tell me, child, what are you here for? Do you want to learn the secrets of our Byakugan and spread all over the country?"

"No, Hyuga-san." She replied, looking down.

"You, then, want to have the wealthy that belonged to your deceased mother. Is that money that you want?" he asked.

"No, Hyuga-san."

"So, what do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"A photograph." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" he sounded confused. "You traveled all these miles, you came from so far, do you even know what this clan is about? Who are we, how powerful are we? And you come in front of me and ask me for a photograph? I imagined that you were more ambitious, but I was mistaken. You are just a little lamb." He mocked. "Whose photograph do you want after all?"

She still locked into his eyes, not shaking, not crying and firmly, she announced "My mother's."

Old Hyuga couldn't reply her. Twice he opened his mouth, and twice he shut it. Hinata left a tear drop and Hiashi felt a deep sorrow in his heart to remember his late sister. But Neji kept glazing at her, without blinking his eyes and still mesmerized by her grace and beauty.

"I never met her, Hyuga-san. When I think about her, the ghost has no face. I see why you don't want me as part of your clan, and if you don't ever want to see me again, I will never impose my presence. But, if you can find any kindness in your heart, please listen to the humble request of an orphan. You were her father. If you have any photo, I promise I will just look at it and save it in my memory. I won't even take it from you."

Hyuga stoop up and, gently, offered her his hand to help her stand up as well. Gently, he took her to a window glass and said "If you wish a face for the ghost of my Hemi, look at yourself in the mirror, child. You resemble her so much that I could say she was brought from the dead when you entered the room. But besides the looks, Hemi was fair, fearless, brave and courageous. She fought for hers and for what she believed." He told her, with his big hand on her shoulder. "Now, you have the Hyuga's blood running in your veins, so I believe you should join this clan, but only if you truly deserve it."

"What does that mean?" Kakashi interrupted.

"Well, she needs to be successful in two tasks. The first is to be approved in the jonin exams," he explained "and her rival shall be a Hyuga." He continued. "After that, she will be tested by another ninja, in the jonin level."

"That sounds like a lot of things. She will need to take written tests as well. It will take her months to do it all!" Naruto pointed.

"Actually, in the space of a month she can have it finished. She was well instructed." Kakashi said.

"Thank you, Hyuga-san." She said bending gently towards.

When they left, Kakashi suggested Naruto and Hinata to show Yumi the village, as she didn't have the chance to see it all.

"We should go for lamen, Naruto-kun!" Hinata happily suggested.

"Yes, let's do it! It is the best lamen in the world!" he exclaimed.

Naruto ordered a big bowl, while the girls went for a small one.

"It is delicious!" Yumi said.

"Yumi-san" said a masculine voice. A young man with long straight brown hair stood by the lamen house. Neji Hyuga approached with a brief reverence "We met earlier today; I am your cousin, Neji."

'I remember you, Neji" she smiled "would you like to join us for lamen?" she invited.

"Uh, maybe another time…" he seemed to be fighting to find words, and avoided to look in her eyes. "I just came because… Earlier today you asked for your mom's photo and Hyuga-san didn't have any to offer you... Well, I found one in my dad's old things. If he were alive, he would want you to have it." He said, giving her an old yellowish photograph.

Yumi stood up and took the photo, looking at it with tears in her eyes. In a second she jumped on Neji's arms, to hug him and thank him. 'Thank you, Neji-kun!" she said. Neji felt her light body against his and her soft skin and allow himself to touch her waist. He tried to disguise, but by then, the volume in his pants was visible and Naruto had seen it already.


End file.
